


Gay or Not Gay

by Destielixer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Denny - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Bonus Round 1 of SRS 2013. Prompt: Openly Straight AU. Dean moves to a new boarding school and promises to keep his secret under wraps. However when he meets Benny, the captain of the football team he's not so sure that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay or Not Gay

“Just look at the way he plays!” Castiel was marvelling beside him, “Don’t you just wish you were the ball in his hands,” he sighed.

Dean shook his head his eyes rolling heavenwards as he listened to Castiel babbling on. Hell he didn’t want to look. But his eyes were drawn to the team’s football captain Benny Lafitte. Strong, broad shouldered, well muscled. Definitely his kind. He pursed his lips watching as Benny scored another goal for the team. He was darn good in the game.

It was about three months close to four that he had been here in his new boarding school and on the football team. And he hadn’t expected it to hold anything for him but it seemed the universe was intent on supporting his sexuality by rewarding him with Benny. Too bad the reward came at the wrong time.

“You should go and play,” Castiel tells him nudging at his side. Castiel was his friend, his friend who just so happened to be gay. Of course he had to lie to Castiel about his sexual orientation when the boy had first come onto him. He’d explained that he wasn’t gay and that’s how they became best friends.

“I don’t want to,” he murmurs as he leans back on the bleachers watching them play. This was after all just a practice so he didn’t need to get involved in it. He tried to distance himself from Benny at all opportunities, the boy being in his class and sitting just about two seats away from him. But it seemed that fate wouldn’t have it today for the ball came crashing over to them. Dean caught the ball and held onto it frozen in his place on the bleachers next to Castiel.

“Shit,” he cursed, his fingers curling into the ball so hard that he was sure he was going to burst the thing. Of all things. It had to be this. 

“Go on, you’ve got the ball now,” Castiel cheered him and pushed him off his seat.

With no option left Dean walked onto the field, the ball still in his hands.

Benny smirked at him, his eyebrows raised in amusement, “Which side you on Dean?”

“Opposing,” he says setting the ball down. He can’t put himself on the same team as Benny, which would be a bad option. So his best choice is going against the other boy.

Benny is amazed at the way Dean plays. He’s got lightning quick reflexes and he weaves his way in and out between the players easily and with so much grace that it’s almost like watching someone dance. It isn’t surprising that soon enough the opposing team is on par with his team in terms of scores. He intends to talk to Dean after their practice today. He has something important to tell him.

* * *

Dean’s just showered finish and he’s standing outside Benny’s dorm room. The hallway is empty save for him, most of the boys are still at the mess hall finishing up dinner. He has no idea why Benny has called him to his room. God…he’s so damned nervous, his palms are sweating. He wipes them on his jeans and then gulping he raises a hand to knock on the door. “Uh Benny? It’s me Dean. You wanted to see me?” he says rocking back and forth on his heels shoving his hands into his pockets.

The door opens and Benny is standing there eyeing him, Dean gives him an awkward smile. “Hi.”

Benny chuckled, “Had your dinner?” he asked opening the door wider as he let Dean in to his room.

“Yeah, you?” he asked looking around. It seemed that they would be alone. Shit.

“Nah, didn’t feel like it.”

Dean pretended to be interested in everything else but Benny himself, he couldn’t trust himself here in such a confined space with him. But sooner or later he was going to have to make eye contact. So he settled for glancing briefly at Benny as he spoke, “Your room mate’s out?” 

“Yeah he’s over at his friend’s place, they’re going to spend the night gaming.”

“Oh I see…”

“I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to join the team as a player instead of a reserve. I saw you play out there today and it was amazing,” Benny said as he indicated that Dean could sit down on the beanbag.

Dean settled into the blue beanbag, looking to Benny who settled opposite him in the red one. “I um…I don’t know. I mean I’ve played on the teams of my old schools before so…” he shrugged trailing off. Thing is he’s afraid that he might not be able to commit to his promise if he joined the football team. It would mean spending more time with Benny.

“It would be a waste if I were to leave you as a reserve,” Benny told him his blue eyes twinkling as he said that.

Dean averted his eyes avoiding Benny’s gaze, “I’ll think about it.”

“Good.”

Silence fell between them and Dean thought it best that he left. But he didn’t want to. It felt so awkward. He chanced a glance up at Benny and caught his gaze. Dean immediately looked away clearing his throat, “I should get going.” 

“You like boys, don’t you?” Benny asked.

Dean gulped, it felt like he had been shot, “What?” he asked his voice softer than a whisper. He was pretty sure that he was burning because his cheeks right up to the tip of his ears felt hot. 

“Not that I have anything against you being gay,” Benny quickly corrected, “If you are gay that is…but…I can see it.”

Dean decided to play cool, “You can’t be serious! What, are you telling me you’re a gaydar now?” 

Benny chuckled at Dean’s choice words, “No. I can just tell. And…I know you like me.”

_‘Oh fuck.’_  Dean’s mind literally went blank at that statement.  _‘Shit shit shit shit’_  was all he could think actually. He didn’t have anything to say to that. It was the truth, how did Benny figure it out so quickly? God. He needed to say something. He took a deep breath to compose himself, “What the hell? Are you out of your mind?” he asks, then continues, “Don’t go around accusing people when you don’t even know about them.”  

Benny shrugged, his movements slow and cautious as he cornered Dean who shrunk back into the beanbag.

His eyes involuntarily closed as Benny moved in towards him. Dean could feel his presence, the warmth radiating off him as he hovered over his form. The scent of peppermint wash rolled off Benny as well and Dean guessed that the football captain had also just bathed finish not to long ago. He gasped as he felt Benny’s forehead bump against his. He fidgeted, twiddling his thumbs, his blood roaring in his ears. Benny’s breathing sounded just as loud as his own in the silence of the room.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Dean stuttered. 

“Nothing you don’t want me to do,” Benny whispered.

“I don’t want you to do anything…” Dean breathed, his heart in his mouth, he felt like he needed to puke.

“Really?” Benny pressed as he coaxed Dean, his hand moving to take Dean’s own in his. He’d seen Dean looking at him many times, caught him in the middle of staring and that was only because Benny had been doing some looking and staring of his own. There was something about Dean, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on about Dean that he liked. “Am I mistaken then?” he asked, his thumb lightly stroking circles over Dean’s skin.

“Yes. Yes you are. I’m not gay.”

Benny smiled he could feel the shudder course through Dean at his touch. His mouth might say one thing but his body clear said something entirely different. “It’s a pity then…because I actually like you.” 

Dean’s eyes opened at that and he found himself staring into blue eyes. He pulled back, studying Benny’s face now. Shit. He wasn’t lying. “Are you…for real?” 

Benny nodded, “I’m serious. Why do you think I kept catching you looking at me? I was watching you too.”

“But I thought…”

“That I’m straight?” Benny filled in for him.

“Yeah…I mean, you and football and all that.”

Benny laughed and asked him to scoot over so that he could sit with him, “Hell that doesn’t mean a thing,” he said then he turned to Dean serious now, “You still haven’t answered me.”

Dean shifted so that he could look at Benny, “I like you. That should tell you enough about me.” 

A smile broke on Benny’s face and Dean returned it, “You have to keep it a secret though. I don’t want Castiel finding out. He was hitting on me when I first came and I told him that I’m not gay…so…” 

“So you don’t want him to find out that you actually chose me over him?” 

Dean felt his cheeks heat, “Yeah you can say that.”

“I’m glad you did,” Benny murmured as he leant in and gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek. 

_-FIN-_


End file.
